<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь и роботы by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468352">Любовь и роботы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021'>Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpank, F/M, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Максимке было тоскливо и одиноко. Серыми сумерками он часами смотрел в окно, подперев рукой щеку, и вздыхал. Ах, если бы рядом была родная душа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь и роботы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По мотивам ролика <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HZ4DnVfWYQ&amp;ab_channel=birchpunk">"Русская кибердеревня"</a> и произведений А.Р. Беляева</p><p>Ненормативная лексика</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Максимка</b>
</p><p>Деревню Красные Бубенцы просто так не найти. А все потому, что Максимка нахимичил. Он с детства все химичил-химичил и нахимичил. Кулибин хренов. Лет десять назад все очень гордились. Даже хотели на передачу писать, про самородков всяких. Хороший мальчик такой рос, все с железками ковырялся, книжки читал. По стране мотался, по свалкам, по магазинам с бэушной оргтехникой. Собирал механизмы да устройства причудливые. Сначала утюги у него над бельем летали, потом и коровам пропеллеры прифигачил. Умный такой, страсть!</p><p>Выйдет со своим пультом управления, с пастбища десяток коров вжух — и подымет. В свой огород. Буренки как бомбардировщики, мычат, ревут, эскадрилья! И сверху со страху — шмяк, шмяк! Главное, вовремя увернуться. Правда, потом Максимку бабы побили. За плохие удои. Поэтому Максимка носит фингалы на постоянной основе, как солнечные очки.</p><p>Так-то от Максимки пользы много, каждому двору понаделал по какой-нибудь штуковине. Наставил антенн по округе, какие-то загогулины металлические. Все пиликает, светится и, самое интересное, работает как часы. Поле пашется, изба моется, помидоры сажаются, а девки сидят на завалинке и сарафаны причудливые на Алиэкспрессе заказывают. Да, и коровы, конечно. А куда без них. После того, как Валентина Сергеевна по лбу лопатой дала, Максимка очень резво придумал, как удой увеличить. Плюс теперь у каждой Зорьки свой автопилот. С выпаса и сразу в родной двор. С характерным голосовым оповещением при посадке: «Дорогой, я дома!» Невероятно удобная хрень.</p><p>Только Максимку бабы все равно поколошматили.</p><p>Ну и купол-невидимка как деревенский апофигей. Накрыл этой хуевиной всю деревню сверху, будто тазом прихлопнул. И теперь проезжающие по трассе автомобилисты часто от испуга в овраг въезжают. Едут себе, никого не трогают, вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, бац — трактор! Или бабка с лукошком, полным грибов. А некоторые городские рассказывали, как однажды внезапно перед ними выехал целый свадебный кортеж. Прямо из воздуха перед оторопевшими свидетелями задорно пронеслись нарядные «Жигули», хлопая по стеклам воздушными шарами. Неизвестные истошно сигналили, орали песни в открытые окна, а в замыкающем «Запорожце», сидя в открытом багажнике, наяривал гармонист.</p><p>
  <b>Дура</b>
</p><p>Максимке было тоскливо и одиноко. Серыми сумерками он часами смотрел в окно, подперев рукой щеку, и вздыхал. Ах, если бы рядом была родная душа. Но от него даже кот — и то сбежал. Недовольно обмявкал, собрал манатки в виде усохшего мыша и ушел, гордо задрав хвост. Разве что дверью напоследок не хлопнул. А на подоконнике пятый год сухостоем помирал несчастный алоэ, зверски завидуя коту.</p><p>Вздыхал Максимка, вздыхал, а потом разложил чертежи-бумажки, покумекал, что к чему, похудожничал, как мог. И через неделю сообразил себе Дуру. Это его потом Дурой прозвали, а Максимка дал своему творению вполне человеческое имя — ВАСЁК. Восьмиосевой Автономный Специализированный Ёмкостный Конгломерат.</p><p>Васёк получился ростом со здоровенного мужика, две ручищи-манипуляторы, морда квадратная, с монитором. На груди лампочки в три ряда. По двору на железных лапах вжикает, сочленениями сверкает. Поступь грозная, разворот гидравлического привода в плечах. Красавец вышел, хоть жени! И в шахматы с ним можно, и в картишки перекинуться, и даже телик вечером посмотреть. С речевым аппаратом Максимка, правда, еще не разобрался, поэтому Васёк только трещал, гудел или несогласно издавал какофонию, ежели за политику вдруг сцепятся. А так вполне себе вещь сообразительная, даром что железяка.</p><p>И зажили они душа в душу.</p><p>Васёк и по хозяйству горазд, и соседям помочь, и сруб за день поставить, и польку-бабочку станцевать. Только и стало слышно со всех сторон:</p><p>— Максимка! Одолжи свою Дуру крышу справить, забор починить, привезти пять тонн дров, воду десять тыщ литров в бак залить, нужное подчеркнуть.</p><p>— Сами вы дуры! — кричит Максимка. — Тоже мне, нашли мужа на час!</p><p>— Та ну какой из него муж, без хуя-то! — ржут бабы. — Просто дура железная!</p><p>Васёк при этих словах только обиженно потрескивал микросхемами и проседал в поршнях. На мониторе отчетливо светился грустный смайл с одинокой слезинкой.</p><p>Все-таки бабы такие дуры! Кого хочешь доведут. И роботы начнут самогон под полом прятать.</p><p>
  <b>Хуй</b>
</p><p>Однажды Люська Сухобрыкина купила себе на Алике хуй. Хороший хуй, силиконовый, прозрачный. Внутри разноцветные огоньки бегают, и шесть мелодий на выбор. Видимо, для пущего настроения, но это уже как пойдет. А пошло не так, чтобы очень.</p><p>Тем же вечером Валентина Сергеевна совершала вечерний променад под ручку с трактористом Виталькой, и по стечению обстоятельств они свернули с удобренной навозом тропы на утоптанную дорожку перед Люськиным домом. Они уселись на лавку, заросшую лебедой, достали кулек с семечками и, обтирая об траву резиновые сапоги, принялись флиртовать и кокетничать. Окошко напротив романтично расцветилось цветомузыкой и нежно полилась «Ой, цветет калина». Валентина Сергеевна улыбнулась Витальке и прильнула к его суровой щетине. Щетина пахла мазутом. А из Люськиного дома, подпевая «Калине», донесся стон раненой птицы, точно по нотам.</p><p>Уставшая и довольная Люська откинулась на подушки, мигающий хуй призывно торчал между задранных ног, требуя продолжения банкета. За окном хрустнула ветка и раздался возмущенный «Ах!». Люся вперила очи в сгущающуся тьму за окном да так и замерла в ужасе. Валентина Сергеевна с Витькой, размазав носы по запотевшему стеклу, медленно сползли в кусты.</p><p>«Очи черные, очи стра-а-астные!» — запел силиконовый друг из Люськиных недр.</p><p>В общем, от хуя пришлось избавиться. Не то чтобы Люська хотела расставаться с таким жизнерадостным товарищем, но как только она смотрела на него, в ее нутре разливался стыд, а взгляд сочился укоризной. Конечно, это все он виноват! Бесстыжее китайское произведение.</p><p>***</p><p>Вот Дура и стал наконец Васьком. И даже не Васьком, а Василием Максимовичем, потому как по первичному половому признаку у него теперь имелось цельных восемнадцать с половиной в длину и сантиметров пять в обхвате. Мужик! И надо признать, этот половой признак был очень ему к лицу. Так он и ходил отныне гордо по улице, вжик-вжик, вжик-вжик, довольно подмигивал голубенькой лампочкой и включал между лап дискотеку. Какая он вам Дура? Он Василий Максимович.</p><p>Мужики ругались, девки хихикали, Валентина Сергеевна закатывала глаза и за грудь хваталась, исподтишка отвешивая подзатыльник Витальке ради проформы.</p><p>— Максимка! Ты бы хоть ему портки пошил, а то срамота одна! — плевались старики.</p><p><b>Светопреставление</b> </p><p>А виноват оказался во всем снова Максимка. Это он со своим куполом-невидимкой делов натворил. Прихлопнуть прихлопнул, а обратно не получается. Нахимичил на свою голову. Полез ковыряться и устроил всей деревне настоящее светопреставление.</p><p>В это погожее утро ничто не предвещало беды. Валентина Сергеевна собиралась на работу. Любуясь своим отражение в зеркале на комоде, она в последний раз поправила декольте на белой блузочке и… пропала! То есть умом она прекрасно понимала, что все еще здесь, но зеркало ей твердило, что ее тут нет и в помине. Или же Валентина Сергеевна внезапно овампирилась.</p><p>Валентина Сергеевна заохала, попятилась и уткнулась попой в угол стола. Попе стало очень больно и не очень хорошо. А значит, попа была на месте и никуда не пропадала вместе с самой Валентиной Сергеевной. Она поднесла дрожащие руки к лицу, ничего не увидела и истошно заверещала сиреной на все Красные Бубенцы.</p><p>Именно этот нечеловеческий вопль и возвестил всех о начале событий того памятного дня. В Красных Бубенцах разразилась научная катастрофа.</p><p>На улице творилось черт знает что, полный пиздец и лютый апокалипсис. Хоть киношку снимай.</p><p>Матерящийся народ слепо тыкался от забора к забору, кто-то расхерачил нос, кого-то цапнула невидимая собака, и экспериментальным путем было установлено, что из поля зрения исчезает и живность, и различные предметы, которые двигали, дергали и перемещали за каким-то лядом из точки А в точку Б. Например, как Виталька вместе со своим трактором напару. Что при этом чувствовал несчастный Виталька, лупя на невидимом тракторе через все полюшко, одному богу известно. Но именно после этого случая он бросил пить даже настойку пустырника. Раз и навсегда.</p><p>Прозвучали первые призывы идти бить Максимку.</p><p>Наощупь сбившись в кучу, Красные Бубенцы дружно взялись за руки и двинулись пыхтящим сосредоточенным составом к Максимкиному двору. Но случиться мордобитию именно сегодня было не суждено. Оно случилось уже потом, гораздо позже. А пока…</p><p>Их путь пролегал мимо трех березок у заброшенного товарного вагона, который пытался разложиться на этом самом месте уже пятый десяток лет. И вот где-то вот здесь, то ли в березках, то ли в вагоне, кто ж разберет, когда даже куры клювами сшибаются, громко и даже нагло заиграл «Вечерний звон». Под шипящий аккомпанемент гидравлического привода. То есть как бы понятно, что это Васёк, возможно, что-нибудь починяет. Возможно, наоборот. Если бы не два «но».</p><p>Во-первых, скрип и шипение были такими томными и ритмичными, что у Валентины Сергеевны на лбу выступила испарина и раскраснелось лицо, а во-вторых, словам песни вторил приятный баритон, прерываясь на пошлые вздохи и неуместные комментарии.</p><p>Не сговариваясь, все застыли, навострив уши, охочие до бесплатного театра у микрофона.</p><p>Все-таки народ-то в Красных Бубенцах добрый, зла на Максимку долго не держит.</p><p>«Вечерний зво-о-он-н…»</p><p>— О-ох, зво-о-он!</p><p>«Вечерний зво-о-он-н!»</p><p>Вжи-и-ик, бом-м-м!</p><p>«Как много ду-у-ум!..»</p><p>— Глубоких ду-у-ум!</p><p>«Наводит о-о-он».</p><p>Вжи-и-ик, бом-м-м!</p><p>Пел и стонал дуэт слаженно, точно, чувствовалось, что момент торжественный, и невооруженным ухом было заметно ответственное отношение к делу.</p><p>— Прямо «Энигма» какая-то… — зашептали рядом с Люськой Сухобрыкиной и по шевелению соседского локтя она поняла, что некто благоговейно перекрестился. — Только голосок-то у девки какой-то прокуренный. У нас таких басовитых вроде нема. Ненашенская вродь. И когда только Васисуалия себе присмотрела, непонятно.</p><p>«Угу… А ведь это мой хуй!» — с досадой подумала Люська и завистливо вздохнула.</p><p>И как-то слушать такое в компании стало неуютно, и тесная близость друг друга стала внезапно смущать. Толпа медленно отступила в поле и в полнейшем молчании допыхтела ровнехонько до Максимкиной калитки.</p><p>— Да будет свет! — раздалось откуда-то сверху, и где-то там, под облаками, где заканчивался тонкий антенный шпиль, слегка заискрило. — Ой, а что это вы все здесь делаете?</p><p>Так все и вернулось взад, почти как было. Почти — это потому что Максимка снова напортачил, видать. Нет чтобы р-р-раз! — и точно как было. До этого Максимка слегка недостарался. Поэтому «как было» стало проявляться постепенно, с того самого места, откуда все и началось.</p><p>Пока растерявшие прыть и задор деревенские вяло перегавкивались с Максимкой, умоляя, угрожая и шантажируя, Валентина Сергеевна вспомнила, что не выключила утюг. Вот так случается, да. На дворе катаклизм, рушатся судьбы, бьются машины, рыдают дети, мужики тискают женские сиськи, мол, невидимость окаянная попутала, а вы вдруг вспоминаете, что то ли дверь не закрыли, то ли утюг не выключили. И плевать вы хотели на какой-то там конец света, когда, возможно, сейчас телевизор выносят или догорает крыльцо. Поэтому, падая и спотыкаясь, Валентина Сергеевна двинула назад резвым галопом.</p><p>Утюг оказался выключен. Дом в порядке. А перед зеркалом стояла сама Валентина Сергеевна и поправляла свое декольте. Не эта Валентина Сергеевна, которая сейчас потная привалилась к двери, а та, утрешняя, которая на глазах невидимой Валентины Сергеевны попятилась назад, поймала угол стола четко в попу, раззявила рот в немом крике и с выпученными глазами бросилась в дверь прямо через ошалевшую эту Валентину Сергеевну. Аки призрак.</p><p>— А ну! А ты куда эта? Эт ты куда эта? Стоять! — заорала своему «призраку» Валентина Сергеевна и помчалась его догонять, надеясь слиться со зримой оболочкой в счастливый полноценный организм.</p><p>Светопреставление резко поменяло вектор на столпотворение. Цирк с конями, да и только. Визг, шум, гам, хохот. Ржали всей деревней. Да кому рассказать — обхохочешься. Смотреть на испуганные рожи «призраков» — полный абзац, а уж если это рожа соседа, так и вовсе до слез. Ну, а апофеозом комедии стала ускоренная перемотка. Все, что происходило «до», проявилось сначала по-человечески, в натуральном, так сказать, режиме, а потом изображение замелькало, ускорилось и побежало догонять своего хозяина-невидимку. Безмолвные человечки задергались, засуетились, посновали туда-сюда, кто-то даже помутузил друг дружку, и смешной кучкой, меленько, но споро передвигая ускоренными ножками, двинулись вверх по дороге. Отсмеявшись, кто-то вдруг возьми да и ляпни:</p><p>— А прикиньте, какая щас ебля в березках!</p><p>И понесло-о-ось.</p><p>Обгоняя «призраков» на повороте, все ринулись к заветной точке Икс. А как же, когда еще такое поглядеть доведется. Ладно бы там мужик с девкой, а то ж Васёк! Ну и конечно, на басовитую взглянуть хотелось, вот наверняка мордой не вышла, раз на железяку полезла.</p><p>Но реальность оказалась куда интересней. Это как на картинках, которые молодежь все в своих экранчиках рассматривают, ожидание и реальность. Не, тут тоже было над чем посмеяться, это вам не сарафанчик, пошитый без выкройки, чисто на глаз, лишь бы по цвет одинаковый. Это, знаете ли… Да что рассказывать, сами смотрите.</p><p>Васька сразу заприметили, издаля. Эдакий секс-гигант, секс-машина! Грудь светится, улыбочка на мониторе сальная, подшипники в сочленениях крутятся, поршни снуют. Вот железяка, а есть в нем нечто такое, что все либидо наружу выворачивает. Хоть ножом это либидо срезай да на бутерброд намазывай. Воздух такой стал густой вокруг сцены, тяжелый. «Призраки» смешно уши топорщат, а рядом живые дышат с трудом.</p><p>Но и это еще не все. В железных объятиях Васёк крепко фиксировал манипуляторами… Лешку, учителя математики!</p><p>— Алексей Егорович! — сдавленно пискнула Люська и захлопнула ладошкой рот. То-то она третий год вокруг него все вертится, вертится, а потом хуи на Алике покупает. Потому что хоть бы разочек взглянул, козел!</p><p>Подвешенный задом кверху Лешка, как рыба в агонии, беззвучно разевал рот, закатывал глаза к небу и насаживался на мигающий китайский хуй. Васёк же бесшумно впирал в Лешку и выпирал, впирал и выпирал и, судя по цветным лампочкам, был жутко собой доволен. Даже смеяться не хотелось, вот честное слово. Больше всего в память врезалась блестящая Лешкина задница, подсвеченная изнутри. Которую в быстром режиме технично жахал кибернетический металлолом.</p><p>Потом моргнуло, полыхнуло. «Призраки» зарябили, и в эту же секунду все встало на свои места.</p><p>Максимка все-таки может, когда захочет. Просто бьют его мало.</p><p>Первыми не выдержали мужики.</p><p>— Фу, бля, нахуй! Гадость какая! — И, смачно плюясь под ноги, разошлись.</p><p>Разбрелись и бабы, полыхая щеками. Стыдобища какая, ты ж погляди. Но каждый про себя галочку-то поставил — стукнуть Лешку при случае за такой аттракцион.</p><p>***</p><p>А Максимка, умаявшись за день с этой херовиной-невидимкой, решил смыть с себя грехи свои тяжкие и отправился затопить ввечеру баньку. И обнаружил, что в баньке-то он не один. Сидит гость, подобрав коленки к кадыку, на Максимку таращится, в глазищах плещется стыд и позор.</p><p>— Тю, Лешка! А ты здесь чего? — удивился Максимка. Так-то с Лешкой они доселе все больше ругались, бывалоча. Любит Лешка потрясти своими тетрадками с циферками, выкрикивая «Невозможно!», а у Максимки такого слова и в лексиконе-то нет. Так что моя твоя не понимай, и всякое вот такое. А тут нате, пожалуйста, сидит в Максимкиной баньке, трясется, как лист на штормовом ветру, аж зубья стучат. И того гляди заревет.</p><p>— Ты чего это… — растерялся Максимка. — Ежели из-за Васька, то это не я! Он без спросу загрузил порнухи из сети. Все искусственный интеллект прокачивает. Или тебя мужики, шоль, отпиздили?</p><p>Лешка заскулил, замотал лохматой башкой и уткнулся мордой в коленки.</p><p>— Ну тогда я не знаю даже… — почесал Максимка в затылке, и тут его осенило. Он махом стянул подштанники до колен и сунулся к Лешке. — Не хотел сознаваться я, короче, но вот что у меня есть!</p><p>Лешка глянул и челюстью на полок — бам! Потому что у Максимки-то было на что посмотреть. Это вам не Васёк, с его восемнадцатью с половиной в длину и пятью в обхвате, тут побогаче будет. Неудивительно, что скрывал. Разве народу такое показывать можно? Сглазят еще. Короче, махнул Лешка рукой и полез целовать то, что перед носом торчало. Слаще хуя прозрачного, это уж точно. И ладони горячие, что Лешкины ягодицы мнут. Не бездушная железяка.</p><p>***</p><p>Так-то вроде и сказочке конец, и пирком да за свадебку, и по усам текло и даже в рот попадало. Но разве ж всем угодишь. Максимку все равно побили, как и говорилось. И все из-за баб. Ох уж эти бабы…</p><p>Повадились они во двор к Максимке захаживать; как ни обернется, глядь — уже стоит очередь. Спорят промеж собой, ругаются, кто первый пришел. Будто за колбасой толкутся. А все к Ваську. То одна его на ночь попросит, то другая приберет, прямо нарасхват пошел. Васёк добрый, никому не отказывает, пользу наносит бабам. Как стемнеет, хоть на улицу не выходи — ахи, стоны: «О, Васёк!» Вот где настоящая катастрофа! Мужики, как придурочные, с букетами полевых ромашек под окна прут свататься, а там уже занято! А замужние бабы умудряются и в обед забежать:</p><p>— Максимка, Васёк твой свободен? Мне буквально на десять минуточек!</p><p>И вот как такое терпеть, скажите пожалуйста? Конечно, собрались мужики и побили Максимку. Лешка потом ему месяц примочки к болячкам прикладывал, синяки растирал, в макушку чмокал. Максимка попервой буянил, грозился Васька в утиль сдать. Но нет худа без добра. Так что слышите стук и лязг? Это Максимка Ваську невесту собирает. Будут сарай обживать, быт налаживать. Хватит, год уже скоро, взрослый совсем, да и нагулялся. Сколько можно по бабам шастать, пора уже остепениться да о стайке маленьких дрончиков задуматься. Все Максимке на радость будет. Давно мечтал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>